fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.0.7
Version: 1.0.7 * Date: 16th September 2009 * Forum thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=19848 Physics * Updated the ragdoll files to work with the latest Ageia sdk. Character selection * Fixed the flickering when entering the character selection screen. * Updated characters to hold two-handed weapon with both hands from the start. General * Fixed a possible crash with processing actors in a busy town. * Fixed a possible crash with the character texture creation. * Fixed the issue where the player would sometimes see terrain when re-entering the tutorial. * Added a message box at startup to display a warning if the pre-rendered frames on Nvidia are set to more than 1. * Added a protection against a possible crash with incompatible same-type creatures. * Added a sound for entering a PvP area. * Fixed a possible crash with sound programs for actors. * Fixed the T-pose for all cases involving a two-handed weapon. * Switched the death particle to a swarm effect. * Fixed a possible crash with NPCs’ head-tracking. * Fixed a new issue with movement being interrupted by shortcut keys or the mouse wheel. * Changed auto-run to remain toggled when the movement key is released. * Fixed an issue with holstering and wielding animations not playing while on a vehicle. Predictor * Fixed characters’ position and orientation after mounting. * Updated the prediction calculation during startup. Combat * Fixed the reticle to show the minimum accuracy of the weapons equipped instead of the last weapon used. * Fixed an issue with accuracy not updating until the player moves. * Fixed an issue with chat spam when the character holsters a weapon while seated. UI * Fixed the progress bar in the Attributes window to sort by the percentage of the bar filled. * Fixed tooltip titles to show long item names correctly when dragged into another window. * Fixed the action reuse timer to show correctly when you first enter the game. * Updated the trade window to send chip amount updates when the amount is typed. * Fixed an issue that was preventing Attributes from displaying the correct values when previewed with modifiers. * Fixed an issue that was preventing the preview from clearing after the expenditure of AP. * Fixed item links for outgoing private messages. * Updated the 'whisper' sound to play only on receipt of a message. * Fixed the sound for closing the map to play correctly. * Added a third zoom level to the strategic map. * Tweaked the secondary Faction display to show smaller increments of progress. * Added a message for auto-declining team invites. * Prevented the loot message from being displayed. * Fixed an issue sometimes gives players clan options meant only for the leader. * Fixed an issue that was keeping edited waypoints from refreshing correctly when their positions were changed. * Fixed an issue that was keeping hidden rewards from showing on the final reward screen. * Increased the size of the character build dropdown menu and edited the tooltip for character builds. * Updated the tradeskill tooltip with better information. * Updated the color of the selected target in the radar for better visibility. Category:Patch notes